theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
A Night to Remember
Gumball is persuaded to ask Penny, and at the doorstep of Elmore Junior High as his date. Around the summer of 2008, I began work on an animated music video for Shalamar and Liberty X's "A Night to Remember", and after putting weeks worth of work into it, I shelved the project in favor of completing other pieces (Crossovers, Music Swaps, etc.). It stood there for three years, untouched, unfinished, until I finally decided to dust it off and respectfully complete what I'd originally envisioned, along with some new ideas to give it a visual boost. "A Night To Remember" is the second single released from British pop-group Liberty X's third studio album, X. The single was released in the UK in November 2005, charting and peaking at number 6 on the Official UK Singles Chart. It was also a minor hit in France, reaching number 29. The song was released as the official 2005 Children in Need charity single. "A Night to Remember" is a song originally sung by disco/R&B group Shalamar. The song was contained on their 1982 Friends album and peaked at #44 on the Pop Singles chart that year. "A Night to Remember" also hit #15 on the Club Play Singles chart and #8 on the Black Singles chart. It was a much bigger hit in the UK where it peaked at #5 in the Single Chart and is associated with the introduction of the Moonwalk dance by Shalamar member Jeffrey Daniel on the UK Show Top of the Pops in June 1982. Lyrics When you love someone it's natural, not demanding And that's one thing I'm proud to say I found in you I'm so glad we reached an understanding {C Now I know my heart is safe with you, hoo... {C So now my love to you, baby, I surrender Get ready tonight {C Gonna make this a night to remember {C Get ready (Oh, baby) tonight {C Gonna make this a night to remember Celebrations and my heart could stay united {C And there's nothing in this world to come between me and you We're together and it keeps me so excited {C To think of what the power of love can do, ooh... {C And I'm filled with a love that's, oh, so tender Get ready Baby tonight Girl {C I'm gonna make this a night to remember Get ready ready tonight I'm gonna make this a night to remember Make this a night to remember Get ready tonight {C Gonna make this a night to remember {C Get ready ready tonight {C Gonna make this a night to remember Get ready (Baby) tonight (Darlin') Gonna make this a night to remember Get ready (Darlin') tonight (Baby) {C Gonna make this a night to remember This night you won't forget Gonna make this a night to remember ‘Cause your love I won't regret {C Gonna make this a night to remember Get ready Baby tonight (Darlin') Gonna make this a night to remember Get ready won't be like the past tonight (I will make it last) {C Gonna make this a night to remember Tonight {C Make this a night to remember {C Tonight {C Make this a night to remember Let's make a toast to those who helped make this occasion They turn their back on love and that's what drove you straight to me {C Now to you I make a lasting dedication {C I'll show you all that love and life can be, hoo... And each day that I live I will deliver Get ready (This night you won't forget) tonight {C Gonna make this a night to remember {C Get ready (‘Cause your love I won't regret) tonight Gonna make this a night to remember Get ready Baby tonight (Darlin') {C Gonna make this a night to remember {C Get ready won't be like the past tonight (I will make it last) Gonna make this a night to remember Get ready tonight Video thumb|300px|left|Liberty X - A Night To Remember thumb|300px|left|Shalamar - A Night To Remember (Original) Category:Songs Category:Song Fic Category:FanFiction